


A Cloud In the Sky

by DiabolicalMuffinTin



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolicalMuffinTin/pseuds/DiabolicalMuffinTin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky has had feelings for both Cloud and Tifa, and the Chocobo Festival is tonight. What will happen for this trio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cloud In the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon has had feelings for both Cloud and Tifa, and the Chocobo Festival is tonight. What will happen for this trio?

“Huff, huff…..” I had been running for who knows how long, only stopping because it felt like my chest was on fire and my legs were about to give out. Of course, that wasn’t only from the running. I stumble over to the nearest tree, plopping down on the ground as soon as I reach it, putting my hands over my chest. “What was I even thinking? Now for sure he’ll hate me….” I hated it when my emotions got the better of me. Tonight was supposed to be normal as usual, but no, of course it didn’t go that way.

\------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of excited chatter outside. Oh right, today was the day of the Chocobo festival. Wonderful. I didn’t know whether I was happy about this or not. I loved Chocobos, but festivals and parties? Not quite my forte. I dragged myself out of bed; I needed to get ready.

I would be meeting Tifa and Cloud. Ever since I joined them five years ago, we became close; this surprised me because of my mistrust in others, but they proved me not everyone is an enemy ready to strike at any time. I had always kept to myself, and ignored any kind of emotions until it was too late once I finally realized my reasons for feeling so attached to the both of them. Which led me to hate having any emotions even more than before. I sighed to myself. No reason in thinking about these things now; I would spend a fun evening with the two people closest to me, and I would remember to breath. And how to walk. “Will I really be able to do both? Being around only one of them is enough of a challenge, but both of them together? I might end up face first in the ocean if I don’t watch myself.” Sighing again, I shook my head and started preparing myself.

\-------------------------------------------

People always said it was easier for guys to get ready for an event. To an extent, this was true, but when you’re actually trying to look nice for once, it’s the most difficult task to accomplish. “Sighing like this all day can’t be good for my health.” I put the comb down and gave up. I looked more put together than usual, so that should be good enough. Nodding to myself in the mirror, I headed downstairs. Double checking I had whatever I needed, I decided it was time to head out the door. “Here goes nothing Landon.”

\-------------------------------------------

I got to the festival just before the sun was going down. I sat on the edge of the fountain, and looked around. There were banners, stalls with games and food, and the bonfire for later was having the finishing touches put on it. I relaxed; regardless of what I felt, tonight was going to be fun. I smiled to myself, thinking about it all. I heard my name being called, and turned towards the sound. Rude smiled, as Reno waved wildly at me, pulling Rude along with him to greet me.

“Hey Lan, long time no see! Where’ve you been, bro?” I smiled. Reno could always put a smile on my face, just by the way he was. His never ending happiness always seemed contagious.

“Hey Reno, Rude. Work’s got me a little swamped these days. Today is my only day off, and I’ll be meeting Cloud and Tifa whenever they get here.” Reno had a big smirk on his face.

“Oh, I see. Well I guess Rude and I should be getting along then so you can have as much time with your girlfriend and boyfriend as possible!” My whole face went red, and I caught glimpses of myself in the fountain’s reflection. Reno put a hand on my shoulder. “So this is why you look all dressed up then, huh? Well you look good. Knock ‘em dead, champ!” He laughed, pulling Rude along and disappearing into the quickly growing crowd. I stared after where they left, and sat down again. So much for keeping calm.

Only minutes passed, and as I looked up into the crowd, I saw them both. My heart started skipping beats. I never expected either of them to dress differently than usual. Tifa looked stunning in a deep purple dress. It exposed the top of her hips to reveal her black shorts. Even when she dressed up, she was always ready in case something bad happened. Her hair was done up lazily, and pushed past one of her shoulders. I looked over to Cloud and I was almost unable to move. If I thought Tifa was a surprise, Cloud just about killed me. Unlike his usual attire, he wore a deep blue shirt that showed off the top of his chest, black form fitting pants, and a necklace I’d given him years ago. It was casual, but I’d only ever seen him in battle or during work. “Oh my god, calm down Landon. It’s not like he’s naked or anything.” That thought was meant to be comforting. Key word being meant to. I shook myself mentally, and walked towards them.

Tifa was the first to notice me. She smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up. God, she was beautiful no matter what. “Hi Landon! I’ve been looking forward to this all day, I’m so glad we finally found each other before the crowds got too overwhelming.” I laughed a little.

“You’re telling me. It would’ve been almost impossible any later that this.” She giggled, causing me to almost lose myself in that wonderful sound. I looked over to Cloud, and tried to control my blushing. “Nice to see you, Cloud.” He smiled.

“Hey Landon. You look nice.” My mind went blank for a moment.

“Oh, thanks. You look pretty good yourselves.” I mumbled a bit. It’s a good thing I’m just shy with people in general. Less suspicions that way.

“Thanks.” A few moments of silence passed, and Tifa was the first to break it.

“Well gentlemen! What should we do first? We’ve got a few hours until the bonfire and fireworks start.” We all thought for a moment, when Cloud spoke up.

“Tifa, we’re always the ones calling the shots. Why don’t we let Landon choose?” Her face brightened.

“That’s actually a really good idea. How about it, Lan? You were here before us, so you got to see a little better what was out there. Any ideas?” They looked at me expectantly. No pressure or anything. An idea came to mind.

“How about cotton candy?” Embarrassingly, I hope with all my heart neither of them realize I got that idea from Cloud being here. It’s like eating clouds in the first place…. I remind myself to calm down unless I want them looking down and knowing where my mind is today. Tifa puts her hands together.

“That’s a great idea. Sound good to you Cloud?” He nodded. “Alright, it’s settled then. Let’s go boys!” Cloud and I followed Tifa. Just before we got to the stall, someone bumped into me, knocking me into Cloud.

“Sorry sir!” I rubbed my shoulder, turning back to them.

“You okay, Landon?” I looked up, just realizing I was leaning on Cloud, and my eyes widened. I moved away quickly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. That just surprised me a little is all.” I gave him an awkward smile, and he nodded. I pointed in the direction to the stall with the cotton candy, already seeing Tifa there. “I think we should catch up. He hesitated for a moment, then turned and we moved on. Tifa looked a bit surprised at first, having already gotten her food.

“Oh! Where’d you boys get to?”

“Somebody bumped into me, but it’s okay. Can you be patient enough for us to get ours?” We all laughed.

“I’ll do my best. But don’t be too long!” She went to sit at a table while we got in line, looking at the different colours. It all tasted the same, so why were there so many? They had every color of the rainbow and different variations and combinations of colors. I felt a nudge to my arm, and we were at the front of the line.

“Oh! Sorry. I’ll have a green one, please.”

“Five coins, please.” I reached into my pocket. I felt around my pocket. I sighed for the hundredth time today.

“What’s wrong?” I turned to Cloud.

“Being bumped into wasn’t an accident.” I turned back to the vendor. “Sorry, I don’t have my wallet. You can cancel my order.”

“No. I can buy it for you, it’s okay.”

“But Cloud-”

“Let me do this for you. Please.” He had that look on his face. He always wanted to take care of everyone, even if it was something as little as this. I nodded. He payed and handed me my cotton candy. I blushed a little.

“Thanks Cloud.”

“No problem. If we see that guy, we’ll ask him for your wallet. Did you have anything else important in there?” I shook my head.

“No, just a bit of money. It wasn’t too much either, I’m not too bothered by it, I promise.” He looked like he was thinking hard, then finally nodded.

“Okay. But if we do see him, I’ll talk to him.” I smiled. He was really just trying to make sure I wasn’t upset.

“Okay Cloud.” We started eating our food, and walked over to Tifa.

“Hey guys. What took you so long?”

“The guy who bumped into me earlier was a pickpocket. He took my wallet, but it’s okay.” Tifa looked a bit sad.

“Oh, sorry to hear that, Lan. Are you going to try and find him for it back?” I shook my head.

“Nah. It was only a small amount, and there’s nothing else I wanted to buy, so it’s okay.”

“Well the bonfire and fireworks are going to happen in an hour, so let’s come up with a plan until then.”

\-----------------------------------------

We wandered around for the hour, playing games like ‘toss the ring on the chocobo’ and bobbing for apples. It was all too much fun, until Tifa had the realization that the bonfire was about to start. We ran to the center of the festival, getting there just in time as the announcer began to speak.

“Hello folks! Welcome to this year’s Chocobo festival! Is everyone enjoying themselves?” A wave of cheering and shouts. “Great, that’s what we like to hear! It’s now time for the bonfire! Please grab a partner and get ready to shake some tail! Prizes go out to the most talented in having a good time!” There were some laughs to his comments as people started pairing up. Cloud and I turned to each other, and I blushed. Tifa looked at both of us.

“Sorry boys. I promised someone I would dance with them when I was waiting for you two to buy your food earlier.”

“That’s okay Tifa. Have fun.” Tifa smiled at us, nodding to Cloud’s comment.

“I’ll find you boys later!” Everything was happening so quickly, I didn’t know how to react. Cloud reached his hand out to me.

“So, do you want to dance?” He looked a little unsure, and I was surprised at how he was acting. “He just doesn’t know if I’m okay dancing. He knows how I am with public settings.” I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up a little, and smiled.

“I’d be happy to.” We got into place like everyone else, and the music started. It started slow, and Cloud lead us into a slow dance. I wondered if people would stare since we were both guys, but what raced through my mind was just the fact that I was dancing with him. I looked down at our feet, unsure of what exactly I was doing, when I felt his hand on my chin.

“Here, it’s better to look up at who you’re dancing with. It helps forget being nervous about making the wrong move.” His words confused me, but he was right. When I looked up, I didn’t care about what my feet were doing, and I started having fun. Throughout the song, the music continued to pick up, and the dancing got faster. The whole crowd all went into a frenzy, almost like we weren’t in control, but the music took the opportunity to move us all together. Minutes went by, and the music began to slow again, until it stopped altogether, the announcer taking a moment and speaking again.

“Hello again everyone! That was some fine moving and grooving out there, I’m sweating just from watching! The judges made a decision, and here are our winners!” The spotlight moved around, and finally landed on two dance partners.

“Cloud look! It’s Tifa!” We could see Tifa laughing with someone I didn’t know, and they hugged.

“Please come up to the front later to receive your prize! Thanks for coming out everyone, and we hope you stay to watch the fireworks! Enjoy the rest of the festival!” And with that, the dance was over, and people were moving to find places to watch the fireworks. Cloud put his hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

“Let’s go find a spot. Knowing Tifa, she’ll be a while talking to whoever she was dancing with. We can find her later.” I nodded, and we were on our way.

\------------------------------------------

We found a hill, and he let me pick a spot. He knows how I am with my seating arrangements. As we waited we got to talking.

“I hope Tifa’s alright.” He turned to me.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think she’ll be worried about where we are at all?”

“Landon, I was gone for almost two weeks at a point but I eventually came back. I think she’ll be okay.” He did have a point. There was music in the distance signalling that the fireworks would start soon, setting everyone up for excitement. I moved to lean on my hands, and touched Cloud’s hand on accident.

“Oh, sorry.” I moved away quickly.

“It’s okay, Landon. I don’t mind.” I peeked over at him from under my hair. He looked so calm staring up at the stars. His clear blue eyes became even more mesmerizing with the light of the moon in them. I felt pulled by some kind of gravity; I moved closer, not being able to know what I was doing, or to stop myself. He turned to me, and my lips met his. My eyes closed. The first firework went off, startling me out of my daze. I opened my eyes. Seeing Cloud’s face so close to mine startled me again, and I pulled away. Dread filled me, and I got up and ran as fast as I could. “What the hell were you thinking?!” 

\-------------------------------------------

As I sat there, I groaned. “Now he’s going to hate me for sure. Ugh, why am I so stupid?!” I picked a rock up off the ground, and threw it.

“Ow!” I looked up at the sound. Cloud! I prepared myself for the worst. He came closer, and I stood up immediately.

“Cloud, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s just, there was the dancing, and then we were alone and you were looking up at the stars and-” He quickly closed the distance between us, and pulled my face into his hands, staring at me intently.

“I never knew when to make the first move.”I was too shocked to do anything, when he closed the distance between us. The fireworks above us were a perfect example of how I was feeling inside. I let go of everything, and only focused on him. I had wanted this for so long. He was intoxicating, and all I could hear was the beating of my own heart and the sound of our short breaths. I broke away and we gasped for air, my hands tangled in his hair, his arms around me. We stared at each other, our eyes reflecting each other’s emotions and feelings without the need of words. He brought his face close to me again, to whisper in my ear. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” I was too far gone to feel embarrassed, but I couldn’t speak. He pulled away to look at me, and I nodded. He kissed my forehead. “I’ll leave Tifa a message.”

I didn’t even realize we were on his motorcycle until we reached the front door of his apartment. He parked, and we entered his home. My heart was beating fast with nervous anticipation. He took my hand, and squeezed it. I gulped, and moved in closer to him. Our barriers were gone, and he took my face into his hands again. This time there was no hesitation. We kissed for a while, my back against the wall, our hands on each other, exploring, trying to get to know each other’s bodies. We broke away for air, and he picked me up, carrying me to his room.

He kicked the door closed as we moved to the bed, our lips reunited again. He slowed down, more gentle, and stroked my face. We looked into each other’s eyes. There was lust in our eyes, but also love. He moved his hand under my shirt, a look in his eyes asking if it was okay. I nodded, my shirt discarded onto the floor. He kissed my neck, gentle fingers on my chest, my back, tracing designs. His face came back to mine, kissing me gently, slowly removing any barriers of fabric between us.

It was all slow at first, taking his time with me, making me comfortable. My body was on fire with every kiss, every touch. So many moments passed, as he prepared, and I braced myself. He kissed me again, positioning himself, and stroked my face. “Are you ready?” I took a moment, taking a deep breath, and nodded.

“Yes.” He kissed me for a moment, leaving our lips intertwined as we became one. I took a sharp intake of breath. He stilled as I got used to him, stroking my face, murmuring to me. I put my hand on his face, signalling him to say it was okay. He started moving slowly, and it felt strange at first. I started feeling different; I was used to it, now feeling good, and a moan escaped my lips. He smiled at me, kissing me. Increasing his speed by a little.

All I wanted was for him to hold me closer with every movement, word, sound, and breathless whisper. Our every breath and beating of our hearts were one. I jumped as he hit my prostate, both of us coming undone. He collapsed on me, our breaths slowing and heart beats returning back to normal, but still beating as one. He laid down next to me, and we held each other close. I started drifting off to sleep, as he kissed my forehead, and whispered to me. “I love you Lan.” A sleepy smile came to my lips.

“I love you too, Cloud.” He held me closer, tighter, and I felt safe. We looked into each other’s eyes one last time, falling deeper, and welcomed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, so please judge gently! I've also never written any kind of smut before, so bear with me, I'm so sorry. This is really just me getting out my feelings for these characters - if you have requests for yourself, feel free to comment or message me. You can find me over on Tumblr at to-love-an-incubus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, so please judge gently! I've also never written any kind of smut before, so bear with me, I'm so sorry. This is really just me getting out my feelings for these characters - if you have requests for yourself, feel free to comment or message me. You can find me over on Tumblr at to-love-an-incubus.


End file.
